The Unknown Story Of Lacy Riddle
by OneShotpaper
Summary: A girl who waits for her DREAM boy to find her. But fate will lead her to unexpected world she never imagined.  And this world will teach her the word LOVE. However, does LOVE matters when she knows the truth about her life. Or HATRED will sooth her heart
1. Page 1

**I was sitting on a couch and listening to Bach's music while I wrote this story.**

**It's about a girl who waits for her DREAM boy to come for her.**

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE<strong>

**DREAM GUY**

They say being SINGLE is lonely but for me it is not. No commitment, no problems, and you're free.

Girls only cries when they in a relationship so I wrote my requirement for having my dream boyfriend. (Chuckles)

1. Handsome and brainy

2. Gentleman

3. Patient

4. loves playing sports

5. loves playing any instrument (but i prefer guitar/violin)

6. Loyal

7. True

8. Not a smoker or drinker

9. Accepts me and loves me

Yeah, I know this trait of a guy doesn't exist but I'm still HOPING and believing for a guy who has these traits to find me.

* * *

><p><strong>PART II<strong>

**MY DREAM**

I was in a bus and reading clockwork angel by Cassandra Clare when someone sat beside me (Well, it's just usual since it's a bus).

"She lives in a fairytale somewhere" he sang.

I looked at him and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, go get your shovel and we'll dig a big hole..." he continued

_Patience. Patience._ (If you don't the song, you're not a fan of PARAMORE)

"ba da ba ba da ba ba da..."

"Hey, can you sing any louder? Can't you see I'm reading?"

"What?" he said.

To admit it, his voice is insanely good when he speaks.

"I'm reading and you're too noisy and out of tune"

"Oh, I'm sorry but this is a public bus. You read, I sing."

I can't believe this he's totally the COCKIEST man I'd ever met.

"Unbelievable." I sighed and get up to find a vacant seat.

Finally, there is one.

"By the way, people loves my voice" he said and chuckled

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At classroom<strong>_

"That guy is seriously unbelievable. urgh!" I thought.

"Hey, did someone hit your face?" a familiar voice said.

I turned and said "NO one. Why, something wrong blake?"

"Whoa, just kidding Lacy. Ha-ha! You look so-angry. So what happened to you my friend?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Ha-ha! Let me guess...Hmm... You got pooped by a bird?"

I laughed.

"Oh, shuddap Blake" I said and thrown a crumpled paper to him.

Blake is my best friend. Anyway, I feel so homely when I'm with him.

"Good Morning!"

"Good morning Sir Oliver"

"I think you have already heard about your new classmate?"

Everybody looks so excited.

"Hey, Blake I'm going to library."

"Don't you want to meet our new classmate?"

"I'm bored. See you in next class" then I walked out.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>I spend my whole life reading books and for me LIBRARY is my favorite place in the whole world (not exaggerating).<p>

The thing that I like with our library is that it's COZY. The circular shelves, the ladders, the yellowish light and the smell of books it's just going back to past. I really love it.

"Hmm... I want to read LM Montgomery's..."

I got the book and sat on the floor near the far end tall window in the library.

Then maybe about one and half hour I fell asleep.

_I'm standing in the dark forest. I felt scared and want to run but my feet can't move it's like it was glued on it._

_I heard someone walking. I can hear the cold wind touching my skin when-_


	2. Page 2

**Part III**

**Ashes**

_Someone was calling me._

"Hey, Lacy wake up."

_I know that voice. It became clearer._

"Lacy, you'll catch cold. And why did you slept here?"

It's my best friend, Blake (who's closing the window).

I slowly opened my eyes and I felt the cold stoned wall touching my back and a book on my lap. I blinked and saw something at side of literary area. And when I sat upright to see it clearly it was all gone. I'm not really sure of what I saw but I guess it's a shadow.

"You all right Lacy?" asked Blake.

I nodded still looking at the literary area.

"Well, let's go home."

* * *

><p>Home, at last (I said goodbye to Blake).<p>

I went upstairs. My father and mother were always late because of work. So, usually I always cooked for myself ( I don't feel like eating tonight). Anyway, I put down my bag and went to bathroom to take a bath. After taking a shower I put on my favourite pyjama and climbed to my bed. I checked my phone, it's already seven thirty in the evening. No messages at all. So, I decided to read The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien. When, I opened the book something fell down. It was a piece of paper. I opened it and read

**_Layce,_**

**_You need to know the truth._**

**_Meet me at your school library, 8pm._**

**_-G.G._**

The words were embossed on the paper which is weird and it's addressed to me. And it freaked me out when the paper burnt into ashes after reading it.

I immediately called Blake.

Ring~ring~

_Come on pick it up._

" Hello?"

"Blake! Idonknowwatshappenin'. And—"

"Lacy, I can't understand you. The line is kind of choppy. Hello?"

Tut—tut

"What the—"

My phone's signal is okay. Then after a second I received a text message saying,

**_Don't try to tell anyone._**

**_See you at 8pm tomorrow._**

**_-G.G._**

_Calm down. Calm down._

_Think!_

"Oh!"I immediately looked for the sender's number to be traced.

"What the—"

_The sender's number is ZERO?_

_Is this a kind of joke? I'm starting to be insane._

_This is totally ridiculous._

I jerked with nervousness when someone knocked at my door.

I inhaled not letting the air to come out then I opened my door-

I breathed out. It's my mom.


End file.
